Two choices
by nyangirl2212
Summary: What will happen to Chyoko, A 7th generation Guardian of life trying to avenge her mothers death? maybe fobidden love?


_Two choices…_

_L__ong time ago there were guardians that were sent from God to keep the earth in shape, but even if they were im__mortal. They were meant to take care of all the problems and disasters that we face, but one day the guardian of death, Shinu, wanted more power than anyone so he created his children called,"monsters" or, "creatures". Today we know them as vampires, werewolves, demons, fallen angels, and many others. The other guardian soon gave up against him, and has been removed to a chamber below Shinu. The other guardians were very smart though, they passed their spirit to someone who they think would be worthy of the position and if that person dies it would keep going on and on to another person till this world ends. The guardians may be trapped, but their spirit is here amongst us… _

"Oh great a new school…" I said to myself. Hi my name is Chyoko Ohari and I am 14 years old. I have light blue hair and silver eyes, I know it's weird, And I'm 175 cm . I just moved a year ago to Japan because I have to avenge my mother, who was the 6th generation of the line of Misaki, the guardian of life. My mother was killed by monsters, or Shinu's children just a few months ago. She decided to pass Misaki's spirit to me right before she died. Now I have decided that I must eliminate them, and in the," Book of Tellings" ( a book that has stories about the guardians, sort of like the bible) it has stated that, "The monsters, who had spread far and wide, were all born in japan," so I figured I should come here.

The school was not like any school like in California (which is where I lived before) It was really big and tall and the corridors were so bright, I loved it here! But, I shouldn't forget why I have come here for. I started to walk to the staff's office until everything went BANG!

"Ow, my head hurts…" I moaned. I could barley see anything because I was really dizzy, but I managed to see a figure right in front of my about at least 189 cm long and then I realized I was looking at its body, the face was right next to mine…

He quickly stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that, I was clumsy."

The way that he said it made me find sympathy, I would usually knock their heads out…

"It's ok it was just a mistake right? Oh yeah I'm Chyoko Ohari and I'm new here, can you help me find the staff's office?" I asked.

" Sure no problem, I'm Ryuu by the way" he answered.

The whole time there I had been stealing glances at him. He was very tall and he has short black hair with electric blue on the tips of his bangs, which covered one eye of his. His body seemed pretty built, but one thing I cant help but noticed, he has red eyes, blood red…

When we got to the office I was given a slip with my dorm section, my room number and my classroom number. It turns out that I was in the same dormitory as Ryuu, which is kinda wrong… Then I tried on my uniform to see if it fits, it was really cute and it was really easy to wear. It was also really cute… .

When we got to our dorms, I had planned to just rest until I walked into the hall and a girl had tackled me to the floor!

"Argh! I cant get up!" I screamed

"Kiku, please get off of Chyoko!" Ryuu yelled and came to grab her off.

"Hi Chyoko, my name is Kiku and I hope we could be good friends!" she announced.

"Yeah!" I said as I high-fived her," even if you just tackled me…." I mumbled.

Since we had one more week until school starts it was only us. Kiku had already decorated her room, oh yeah each of us gets one room but all in the same hall and we have the same kitchen and living room , so basically it's like a small house for us. Kiku had an awesome room, it was filled with murals of stars and planets that she had drawn and painted herself. Compared to her room my room was really dull. We all made sushi for dinner and just talked about who we are. Then Ryu decided to go for a walk outside while Kiku and I went to her room to talk.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Kiku asked me.

"Sure anything," I told her.

"Do you know the stories of the guardians and how they pass on their spirits?" she asked

Uh oh… how did she find out that I was a guardian! The only people who are supposed to know are your people who are close to you!

"Uhhh yeah I know it from a friend…" I lied.

" Well, I'm a guardian myself." She whispered.

To Be continued…

I hope you guys like the story! IF you have any comments on how I could make it better, Just tell me, I would truly appreciate it! If you want to be part of the story email me info about your character to nyangirl2212 . See YA next time


End file.
